Odcinek:Podróże w czasie/Scenariusz
Był piękny, ciepły, słoneczny dzień. Nad Ponyville świeciło słońce. Spokój i harmonię przerywały tylko jęki trzech małych klaczek. - Sweetie Belle! Zabierz swą nogę ze mnie!!! - krzyknęła Scootaloo - Z chęcią, gdyby tylko ktoś - spojrzała na Apple Bloom - zabrał tyłek z mojego grzbietu! Dziewczynki próbowały być "Znaczkową Ligą Akrobatek". Niestety, ten plan zdobycia swojego uroczego znaczka też nie wypalił. Jak zwykle. Pokłócone dziewczynki rozeszły się. To koniec Znaczkowej Ligi na dziś. W ten piękny dzień Applejack i Big Macintosh zbierali Jabłka-Zap. Gdy Big Mac odwoził do stodoły ostatni wóz, przyszła Apple Bloom. - Widzę, że nie wszystkie Jabłuszka dziś się uśmiechają. Co się stało? - zapytała Applejack - Nic. Ani nic ciekawego, ani nic na moim boku. Już chyba zawsze pozostanie gładki. - powiedziała smutna Apple Bloom. - Zdobycie znaczka to nie jest robienie dżemu jabłkowego. Na to potrzeba... - Czasu i cierpliwości. Słyszałam to 1000000 razy!!!!! - warknęła Apple Bloom. … Od ostatniego spotkania Znaczkowej Ligi minęło dwa tygodnie. W tym czasie wiele się zmieniło. - Hej, Sweetie! Gdzie jest Scootaloo? - Nie wiem, nie widziałam jej po drodze. Czyżby obraziła się, za porównanie jej do ptaka nielota? W tym samym czasie zdało się usłyszeć, że coś, a raczej ktoś z hukiem przelatuje przez gałęzie drzew. Tak, to była Scootaloo! - No i co! Udało mi się! Wreszcie umiem latać!!! - wrzasnęła radośnie. - Wiecie... - zaczęła Sweetie Belle - ja też się czegoś nauczyłam. Apple Bloom, czy chciałabyś sobie... Polatać? - CO?! Przecież nie jestem pegazem! - przestraszyła się Apple Bloom. - Nie bój się, to bezpieczne. Chciałam wam po prostu powiedzieć, że umiem używać swojej magii. To jak będzie, Apple Bloom? - No, zgoda... Ale nie za wysoko i nie za szybko! - Nie ma problemu! Mały jednorożec zaciął zęby, a na jego rogu i wokół żółtej klaczki pojawiły się jasnozielone iskierki. - JA LATAM!!! - wrzeszczała radośnie Apple Bloom - A to dopiero początek. - powiedziała Sweetie - Mogę jeszcze przenieść nas w przyszłość... Zgadzacie się? Będziemy mogły zobaczyć jakie zdobędziemy znaczki! - TAK, TAK!!! - krzyknęły Scootaloo i Apple Bloom. - Więc... Ruszajmy! Podróż w czasie nie należała do przyjemnych. W tunelu prowadzącym do wybranego miejsca w czasie było zimno i niezwykle jasno, a na jego końcu - gorąco i ciemno. Po kilku minutach małe klaczki zobaczyły trzy dorosłe, śliczne klacze, które bardzo zdziwiły się ich widokiem. Rozmowę rozpoczęła Apple Bloom: - Cześć! Przybywamy z przeszłości. Chciałyśmy zobaczyć, jakie będziemy mieć znaczki, oraz zapytać was jak je zdobyłyście... Znaczy zdobyłyśmy! - Więc... - zaczęła dorosła Apple Bloom - Ja zostałam dekoratorką wnętrz. Ponoć robię to tak ładnie, że moją pracę zachwalają nawet w Canterlocie. Zarobiłam na tym dość dużo - w tym mój znaczek... - klacz obróciła się, by pokazać swój znaczek - przekrojone jabłko w kształcie serca z pędzelkiem zabrudzonym czerwoną farbą. - A co z moją... Emm, znaczy naszą rodziną? - Applejack i Big Mac pracują na farmie, lecz ich praca jest teraz dużo lżejsza. Za zarobione m. in przeze mnie pieniądze można było kupić nowoczesne maszyny. Babcia Smith miała operowane biodro. Teraz hasa jak nastolatka. - roześmiała się. W tym czasie również Sweetie Belle rozmawiała z "większą wersją siebie": - A ty... Znaczy ja... Kim jesteś? - zapytała - Ja? Jestem piosenkarką. W dodatku znaną w całej Equestrii. - A co z Rarity? - Masz na myśli naszą siostrę, najlepszą projektantkę wszech-czasów? Mieszka ze mną w Canterlot. - MIESZKAM W CANTERLOT???!!! - krzyknęła z niedowierzaniem mała klacz - Emm... Tak? - A mogę zobaczyć twój znaczek? - Proszę bardzo. - odwróciła się klacz, odsłaniając swój bok, na którym widniała nutka. Scootaloo też nie mogła się powstrzymać od zadania sobie z przyszłości "kilku" pytań: - A ja!? Jaki mam znaczek?! - powiedziała podekscytowana. - Niemal taki sam jak nasza idolka i nowa pani kapitan Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash. - Rainbow Dash? Kapitanem? WONDERBOLTS? - Tak, a ja uczę się w jej Akademii, być może też któregoś dnia zostanę... - nie zdążyła dokończyć klacz, gdyż czas podróży w czasie jest ściśle ograniczony. … Po powrocie do Ponyville dziewczynki wróciły do swoich domów. Zastały członków swoich rodzin wykonujących swoje codzienne prace. Scootaloo była umówiona z Rainbow Dash. Tęczowa klacz miała pokazać Scoot swoje nowe podniebne triki. - To jak Młoda, gotowa? - zaczęła żołnierskim tonem. - Oczywiście, pani kapitan! - odpowiedziała Scootaloo. - Dlaczego nazywasz mnie panią kapitan? - spytała zdziwiona RD. - Jeszcze kiedyś się dowiesz... - dodała tajemniczo Scoot. … Na Farmie Sweet Apple nie było nikogo. Applejack i Big Macintosh pojechali z dżemem z Jabłek-Zap do Filthy Richa, ojca Diamond Tiary. Babcia Smith drzemała w swoim fotelu, gdy do pokoju weszła Apple Bloom. - BABCIU! ZOSTANĘ DEKORATORKĄ, ZAROBIĘ DUŻO PIENIĘDZY, A TY BĘDZIESZ ZDROWA!!! - zaczęła krzyczeć. - Ojej, zdawało mi się, że coś mówiłaś, słodka Gruszeczko? - obudziła się Babcia. - Ech... Nic Babciu... … W tym samym czasie Sweetie Belle weszła do butiku Rarity. Biały jednorożec szył właśnie suknię dla ważnej klientki. - SWEETIE BELLE!!! GDZIEŚ TY BYŁA?! - przywitała ją jak zwykle. - Eee... Ja... - zaczęła Sweetie. - I co to za maniery! Wchodzić TU z BRUDNYMI kopytami?! - Ech... ja... Nieważne, szyj tą suknię, najlepsza projektantko w Equestrii. - próbowała wymigać się Sweetie, odchodząc w stronę swojego pokoju. - Dlaczego moja mała, słodka i najwredniejsza siostra nazywa mnie najlepszą projektantką? - zastanawiała się Rarity - NO I GDZIE Z TYMI KOPYTAMI?!?!?! Koniec. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Wymyślone odcinki